


Help! Amazons Stole My Baby

by MpregFan1



Series: The Winchester Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Established Relationship, Kevin is alive, M/M, Male Lactation, Overprotective Sam, Past Mpreg, Pre-Mark of Cain, Pre-Trials, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Having My Baby: It's been 3 months since Emma was born and Dean has had enough of Sam's over the top overprotective nature. Wanting to show Sam that Emma would be fine being outside the Bunker, he takes them with him and Benny as they investigate a case. He didn't think he'd have to deal with Amazons or the fact that they want his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural
> 
> Warnings: Past references to Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin’s alive, male breast feeding 
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there’s something I need to work on

Chapter 1 Overprotective

“I think I might head out on my own soon,” Benny said from the passenger seat, Sam’s seat. After Emma was born, Benny stepped into for Sam on hunts because Sam showed no interest in hunting…or ever leaving the Bunker again.

Dean quickly glanced at his friend before looking back at the road,” That’s your choice, man.”

They had finished at job a few hours away from the Bunker and were heading home. They mostly rode in silence with the exception of the small conversation they just had. Both were tired and in need of a good shower. The ride home seemed endless but they finally made it back to the Bunker. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they enter the safety of the Bunker.

Kevin greeted them as they walked it,” How’d it go?”

“Good,” Dean said as he descended the stairs,” Where’s my better half?”

“I think he’s in Emma’s room…I mean his and Emma’s room,” Kevin said with a cocky smirk.

Dean glared at him for a second before heading to his daughter’s room. Dean could never fault Sam for being a little over protective, it would be a little odd if he wasn’t but Sam getting out of control. Sam hardly let anyone else hold Emma and he’d carry around her everywhere in one of those baby slings, never letting her out of his sight. It’s been 3 months since Emma was born and Dean hasn’t been able to hold her for more than 10 minutes before Sam starts getting nervous and twitchy and takes their infant away. What really made Dean an unhappy camper is the fact that he was sleeping alone again because Sam decided that he needed to sleep in Emma’s room. Dean remembers the night Sam made that decision clearly.

**About 3 months earlier**

Dean laid on the king mattress, waiting for his husband to come to bed. Sam entered the room a few minutes later but stayed by the door.

Dean smiled at him,” Did she go to sleep fast?”

“Oh, no Emma’s still up,” Sam said shaking his head before pointing out to her room across from theirs,” Can you help me move her crib?”

Dean sat up and raised an eyebrow,” Move it where?”

“In here,” Sam told him.

“Why do you want to move it in here?” Dean asked.

“It'll be easier to get her when she needs me during the night,” Sam said.

“You’re too lazy to walk across the hall?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t be able to hear her,” Sam offered.

“That’s what the baby monitor is for,” Dean said pointing to the little white baby monitor on Sam’s nightstand,” we could even leave both doors open if you want.”

“So you aren’t going to let me move Emma’s crib in here?” Sam asked.

“No I’m not because you don’t need to,” Dean reasoned,” She’ll be just across the hall from us, safe and sound.”

Sam nodded and walked out, Dean hoped it was to put Emma to bed. Dean waited for Sam to come back but when an hour passed and Sam didn’t return Dean got up and made his way to Emma’s room to see what was taking Sam so long. The room was dark so Dean turned on the light, Emma was sleeping peacefully in her crib and Sam?

Well, Sam was sleeping peacefully on a twin mattress on the floor. Dean quietly made his way over to his sleeping husband and woke him up,” Sammy, what are you doing?”

“I was sleeping,” Sam said rubbing his eyes before sitting.

“I mean why are you sleeping in Emma’s room,” Dean asked.

“She needs me,” Sam answered.

“She’ll be fine in here by herself,” Dean said holding out his hand for Sam to take,” Trust me.”

“I’m staying here Dean encase something happens,” Sam replied annoyed that Dean didn’t seem to understand.

“What could happen Sam!? She lives in the safest place in the world, warded against the naughtiest creatures we’ve ever faced…not to mention that she’s protected by two hunters, an angel, a vampire, and a prophet of God!” Dean growled loudly at Sam, causing Emma to wake up and start to cry.

“See what you did!” Sam yelled at his husband as he got up to pick up their baby before glaring at Dean and hissing,” Get out!”

“But-

“Out Dean!” Sam growled. Dean quickly made his way out of the room and silently closed the door. He went back to their room and sat on the bed for a few minutes to think about what happened.

Finally, Dean exhaled before saying out loud to himself,” Sam will be back to normal in a couple days, I’m sure.”

 

                                                                                                **Present**

Dean knocked before ending the room. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Emma to sleep.

Sam gave Dean a small smile before softly asking,” How’d it go?”

“Alright,” Dean told him,” How was Emma today?”

“Very good,” Sam beaming down at his daughter with pride.

Dean nodded,” She’s always good, hardly ever cries.”

“I know,” Sam replied, “How’d we get so lucky to have her?”

“I don’t know but I’m thankful every day that we got her,” Dean answered.

“Me to,” Sam agreed before carefully getting up and laying Emma down in her crib.

“I’ve been thinking,” Dean started out saying.

“That’s not good,” Sam said.

“No but really, I’ve been thinking and maybe we could have a picnic tomorrow or something,” Dean said.

“A picnic?” Sam asked.

“Yeah-you know, us three going to a park to have a lunch we packed,” Dean said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Dean,” Sam told him.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“It wouldn’t be safe for Emma,” Sam answered.

“Why wouldn’t it be safe for Emma, it’s just a picnic,” Dean responded,” It’s not like we’re going to be picnicking with Crowley or anything.”

“I don’t like the idea of taking her outside the Bunker, she could get sick or…or kidnapped,” Sam pointed out.

“We want her to have a relatively normal life, right?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Sam answered.

“Well that means going outside and making friends,” Dean pointed out, “coddling her and not letting her out of your sight isn’t going to help.”

“I don’t coddle her,” Sam hissed out.

“Whatever,” Dean said with a shake of his head,” I’m going to take a shower than hit the hay.”

 


	2. And A Bad Idea Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural
> 
> Warnings: Past references to Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin’s alive, male breast feeding 
> 
> Sorry about this chapter, I admit this isn't one of my best. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment

Benny was just finishing setting the table for breakfast when Sam came in, carrying Emma securely against his chest in her baby sling. Sam took his usual seat and began to dish out the food he wanted which was mostly scrambled eggs and oatmeal.

“Good morning Sam,” Benny said taking a seat across from the hunter.

“Good morning,” Sam said in return.

“How’s Emma today?” Benny asked.

“Good, she was a little fussy when she woke up though,” Sam said smiling down at his daughter who seemed to return the smile.

“You know, I’d be happy to look after her for a while if you’d like to take some time for yourself…or spend some time with Dean,” Benny offered.

“Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind,” Sam said but they both knew he wasn’t going to take Benny up on his offer.

Dean entered the room in his pj’s,” Morning guys.”

Sam glared at him for a second than before spitefully replying,” Morning.”

Dean watched as Sam quickly left the room,” Great now he’s mad at me.”

“What did you do now?” Benny asked.

“Nothing…we just had a little disagreement,” Dean told him.

“And what was the disagreement about?” Benny questioned.

“All I wanted to do was take my family on a picnic,” Dean answered.

“And?”

“And Sam thinks it would be too dangerous,” Dean said before pouring himself a glass of orange juice,” I love Sammy, he’s my whole world but I’m getting sick and tired of his overprotectiveness.”

Benny nodded, “That’s understandable, he is really going overboard.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean retorted, “I need to think of way to show Sam that Emma will be just fine if we took her outside.”

“You can do that while working the next case,” Benny said standing up and picked up a vanilla folder and set it in front of Dean.

“What’s this one about?” Dean asked slowly opening the folder and looking through the papers Benny printed out.

“Four men were killed in Seattle, Washington,” Benny said,” They had their hands and feet cut off. Not to mention the weird symbol that was carved into their chests.”

Dean flipped through the papers to find a picture of the symbol Benny just mentioned,” Any idea what the symbol means?”

“Not a clue,” Benny answered, “I kind of wish Sam was coming with us, he’s always good at digging information. Oh well…Wanna leave in a few hours?”

Dean didn’t answer at first. He seemed to be lost in thought,” Hmmm…what?”

“Wanna head out in a few hours?” Benny asked.

“Oh…yeah, sure,” Dean said staring down at the pages.

“Okay, I’ll go pack,” Benny said before leaving the room.

Dean sat there for a long moment thinking about what Benny said about Sam coming with them. He knew Benny wasn’t being serious, they couldn’t bring Sam along…or could they. If he took Sam and Emma with them to Seattle than Sam would have to realize Emma would be just fine if they took her outside and he’d also have to stop being so overprotective. Sam would move back into their room and Dean would be able to finally spend some quality time his husband and his daughter.

Dean smiled a little before getting up from the table, yelling for Sam as he made his way through the bunker.

 


End file.
